Run to you
by CaptainPopcorn6544
Summary: When he got the cliff, a beautiful blonde girl was sitting and staring at the sky, accusing it, he knew his life would never be the same. But at the same time he decided he'd be okay with that. NaLu AU (language)


Run to you

Summary: When he got the cliff, a beautiful blonde girl was sitting and staring

at the sky, accusing it, he knew his life would never be the same. But he

descided he'd be okay with that.

NaLu

Story:

I sat on the edge of the cliff, my dark blue dress billowing slightly as I stood there. I looked at the sunset. Even the sunset was cheery in my time of need. Betrayal... Sadness... It always happens to me. The people I love always leave me. Always. I fell to my knees and placed my head onto the ground, crying, pleading, needing somebody. Anybody. A person who would help me. I prayed for a saviour. I prayed until the sky darkened, before I realised it was pointless and no one would come. I remembered the events of the previous week.

'Is this the right thing to do? Rogue... Sting... Minerva... Yukino... Minna... I'm sorry... But, goodbye…'

'Damn. I'm back here. Why this place?' The pink haired boy- with the white, scale-like scarf he always wore- thought as he trudged up the hill towards the cliff-edge where you could see the best view of the sea. His name was Natsu Dragneel, whose past had been pretty bad- his parents had both died a few years ago- and had moved in with his mother's father and brother, Macarov and Laxus Drayer. When he got the cliff, however, he was in for a shock as a beautiful (in his eyes) blonde girl was sitting and staring at the sky. She was wearing a navy blue strapless dress which had a ruffled skirt, the top part had golden designs. It was quite short and showed off her figure (think of the dress in the Nirvana arc, after shiz happens and their on Nirvana's leg.). She never took her eyes off the sky, accusing it of something. Her face seemed to be stained with the dried trails of tears. Then she yelled,

"Sting Eucliffe, I HATE YOU, YOU... You b-bastard..." I stepped forward slightly (I don't know why), stepping in a twig as I did. Her head whipped around and stared at me. She smiled slightly and her her big brown eyes.

"God I must look super weird, sitting in the middle of no where and yelling 'I hate you' at someone you've never met." She removed her hand and raised her eyebrows.

"Nah, I kinda want to know who this 'Sting' guy is... If he made a girl like you cry, he's probably a pretty heartless guy." I said and sat down, "Wanna tell me about it?"

"No." She deadpanned. She looked at the sky. "But I will. I was 10 and I was transferring to Sabertooth Academy. Mother had... Left the world at that point and Father seemed to hate me. Anyway, he sent me to my uncle's school where I met my cousin and, then, best friend. Her name was Minerva and she introduced me to her friends- Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Orga Nanagear and Rufus Lohr. They soon all became my best friends as well and I loved them all, though Sting especially. We did everything together from the age of 10 to now. But then this term a girl who used to be in this school before I came was coming back. Her name was Yukino Agulia. She was really nice and I found a new best friend. However, my 'friends' slowly stopped talking to me. Sting, Rufus and Orga completely forget I was there too. Minerva only talked to me because I'm her cousin and it's hard to forget about your family. Yukino was just too nice to not talk to me and Rogue... Rogue became my bestest friend and my partner in crime. He protected me. Always. And when Yukino came back, he always glared at his brother, Sting, and never let him come near me. I know why now, but I just thought Rogue was jealous of my crush on Sting. But at the beginning of the week, Rogue was sick, and couldn't protect me. Sting came up to me and told me what he'd wanted to for months. He put me in 'my place'. He told me I was nothing, a replacement for Yukino and now she was back. He said I should just leave and never come back. No one defended me. They never looked at me. When Rogue heard about it, he was furious, but I stopped him from killing someone... Then, today, I ran away. And I've been here ever since." She finished. I looked at her. She'd been through a lot.

"Why run away?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Why not?" She looked at the sky again.

"You're running away because your 'crush' told you that you were a replacement? That's stupid!" I looked her straight in the eyes.

"It may be stupid, but I'm still did it." She looked away from me. I got an

idea.

"You have to go back. You're letting Sting have his way if you don't. Do you have a phone?" I asked. She gave me a 'give me strength' look and said, "Duh, idiot."

"What is it?" I asked, a little forcefully.

"Dude, I barely know you." She laughed.

"Yet, you still have me your life story." I smirked.

"... Touché..." She turned towards me and smirked as well.

"Mine is 07xxxxxxxxx, text me if it gets bad" I said slowly.

"Sure." She said lazily. Then her face became kinda shy, "Can I meet you at some other time?"

I was slightly taken aback by the question, but I smiled gently and said,

"If you want to, princess."

"Screw you, bastard."

"I've realised that I got your life story, but not your name."

"I'm Lucy. You?" She looked at my face for a second then looked up at the sky.

"Natsu." I also looked up at the sky.

"Natsu..." She said, then she whispered thinking I couldn't hear her,

"Thanks..." And then loudly, "You are a twat."

That made me laugh, soon she was laughing, too. We stayed there for a long while, not talking, yet it wasn't awkward. Then I realised something.

"Lucy?"

"Hn?"

"Do you wear that to school everyday?" There was a short silence before Lucy stood up and yelled,

"Fuck Sabertooth and their stupid dances. We had to wear our outfits for the whole day- Minerva, Yukino and I picked the fucking thing a couple of weeks ago. I need to get back before Rogue fucking kills me." She started to walk away.

"Call me of it gets bad" I shouted after her. She continued to walked away before she put her right hand in the air. She only had the index finger and thumb up and I swore I heard a faint laugh.

"Of course!"

Done! How was it? T'was it alright? I hope it was... If any of it doesn't make

sense, please tell me. I really hope it's alright! I'm obsessed with NaLu at the

moment!


End file.
